


Do you wanna kill some Nazis?

by The_Red_Lip



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Do YOU want to build a snowman, Parody, Parody of childhood songs, Singing, Steve and Bucky - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, do you wanna build a snowman, frozen, mcu - Freeform, platonic bromance, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Lip/pseuds/The_Red_Lip
Summary: Quick Parody of "do you want to build a snowman?"Can be read as Stucky? But this is a very platonic song parody.





	Do you wanna kill some Nazis?

* * *

 

Do you wanna kill some nazis?  
Come on let's go and SLAAAAY  
You are acting really odd, come out the pod. It's the 21st centuraay!

We used to be best buddies! But then you fell.  
Off a train, jerk, I thought you'd DIED!

Do you wanna kill some Nazis?..... we can also blow up hydra?

**Go away Punk**  
'till the end of the line


End file.
